1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a robust hinge that has a redundant positioning capability.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An appliance with a base and a cover has a hinge, for example notebook computers, foldable cellular phones, etc. The hinge is mounted between the base and the cover to open or close the cover by pivoting the hinge. To keep the cover from hitting the base, the hinge has a positioning capability. A conventional hinge has a stationary positioning element and a rotating positioning element. However, the stationary and rotating positioning elements rub against each other when the hinge is pivoted. The friction between the stationary and rotating positioning elements causes the stationary and rotating positioning elements to wear and break easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a robust hinge that has a redundant positioning capability to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.